Dénoument
by MiralukaJedi
Summary: The story of the ecological destruction of the Duros homeworld. Originally written for the Proverbs Challenge. Blanket Disclaimer of non-ownership.


39. When the last tree is cut, the last river poisoned, and the last fish dead, we will discover that we can't eat money. Canadian saying- Duros homeworld

Dénouement

Like many disasters, this one started out from the best of intentions. A population explosion had caused the need and the Duros debated amongst themselves for solution to the problem. They thought, debated, and sought to justify the various solutions to the massive rise in population on their homeworld. They debated emigration, population controls, and the use of technology. In the end, the canny and technically minded Duros opted for the use of technology.

"What we need is an immediate but long-lasting solution." The chairman of the High House declared, hoping to set out what he thought was the solution to the problem.

"We cannot turn to emigration as a solution, truly. Given the roving nature of we Duros, it would happen whether we enforced it as a political solution or not. Population controls: we would likely find ourselves found in contempt by a suit before the High Galactic Court, subject to fines and ridicule all over the civilized galaxy for daring to violate the natural sentient rights of our people. So, we are naturally left with only one choice. One choice that we should undertake and see as a Gods sent solution- the perfect solution for we Duros."

The others at the table took a few moments to look at the chairman before they began to fill the board room with excited discussion. This was the glorious solution to their crunched space and the rapid rise in population, which could effectively ruin them if something wasn't done. It could even lead to greater wealth and prosperity for them all if they played their cards right.

And play their cards they would.

The High House immediately authorised the construction of hundreds of food processing plants across the surface of Duro. Forests were uprooted, animals driven into exile from their former habitats, and the skies began to colour unnaturally brightly with increased pollutants that began to pump into the atmosphere. But the food was fantastic.

And there was so much of it...more than they could eat themselves. Which in the end, lead to exports to other systems and more food processing plants on the surface of the planet. And more destruction on a scale that few could ever have imagined.

There was little care on the part of most. The people had long since ascended to life in the glittering orbital cities that surrounded the planet above. They were made fabulously wealthy from the export of the food that their processing plants produced. But there were some who did notice and were deeply concerned. They feared what might come if they did not turn their minds to undoing the damage that was being wrought on their world.

"We must do something before all is lost. Remember the old proverb: When the last tree is cut, the last river poisoned, and the last fish dead, we will discover that we can't eat money. For that is the road down which we are headed if we do nothing." They would say to all who would listen.

But their pleas fell upon deaf ears. Others called them crazy, saying that their world was strong enough to take it and adapt. Some felt that they were engaging in conspiracy theory drivel that was damaging their lucrative commerce. Most though, were ambivalent to what they heard and went about their business. After all, they couldn't see all of that damage from their glittering orbital cities. It was out of sight, out of mind.

The years ticked by and the damage escalated. And it seemed to still go unnoticed- to a point. Soon, those that worked on the surface began to sicken. Animals became extinct, vanishing from the landscape forever.

"We must do something before all is lost. We have already lost so much and now our people have begun to sicken and die. This is more serious than before. We cannot ignore it now. Remember the old proverb: When the last tree is cut, the last river poisoned, and the last fish dead, we will discover that we can't eat money. We implore that you join us in thinking of what we might do to stop the destruction of our world." They said, having gained far more attention than they had before.

There was discussion at last. The High Council debated it- but the debate appeared to be in vain. They attempted to assign blame, stating that this conglomerate had started it rather than that one and that another had done the most damage and should pay for the remediation, and so on.

In the end, they declared that they would take any studies into how to remediate the damages under advisement.

In the end, the lessons and debates were all for naught. The world was nothing like it once was. The last tree had long since been cut; the last river had long since been poisoned and the last animals long-since passed from the plane of existence. It was only than that the Duros themselves remembered the old proverb that had warned them of their fate.

_When the last tree is cut, the last river poisoned, and the last fish dead, we will discover that we can't eat money. _

But it was for naught as it was too late to take it back.

Fin


End file.
